El hermanito de Sophie
by Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy
Summary: Sophie Senoo, la brujita azul de las ojamajos, y su hermano menor Daiki, viviran grandes aventuras a lo largo de su vida, Sophie parece muy prometedora como hermana mayor, como se desarrollara la historia entre ambos hermanos?


**Holi chicos :3 he vuelto de un innecesario descanso u.u para traerles una historia, esta vez de Ojamajo Doremi, será una historia alternativa, donde, Ai-chan si tuvo un hermano pequeño, ya que ella era la tercera que no iba a ser hija única y pues me intriga que ella sea la única que no pudo tener a su hermano menor, además, no cambiaria mucho la futura trama, y no se perderá una ojamajo por eso :3 se los aseguro, espero que la disfrutes**

 **El hermanito de Sophie**

Marzo de 1994

Era un hermoso día de primavera del año 1994, el viento soplaba, los pajarillos cantaban, el sol brillaba, y los cultivos florecían, una hermosa pequeña, de cabello azul corto, vestido rosa, y calcetines blancos con zapatillas, estaba por salir con sus padres, iban a ir al parque, para que la pequeña, de unos 3 años, pudiera divertirse un poco:

-Sophie, ya estas lista- pregunto un joven señor quien era el padre de la pequeña

-Claro que si papa, no hay nada mas divertido que ir al parque- dijo emocionada la pequeña Sophie

-Después del parque podemos pasar por la heladería- dijo la madre de la pequeña

-Que bien- dijo la pequeña Sophie

Entonces así fue, se fueron al parque, Sophie en lo que llego al parque busco el primer columpio y le había pedido a sus padres, entonces cuando Sophie tuvo la suficiente confianza para quedarse sola en el columpio, noto que al lado suyo, se subió una niña de su edad al columpio, y esta le había pedido a su hermana mayor, que tenia unos 9 años, que la empujara

-Onee-chan, onee-chan, colúmpiame , empújame- dijo la pequeña

-Tus deseos son ordenes hermanita- a lo que la hermana mayor empujaba a la menor, mientras esta solo se reía y disfrutaba

Entonces, Sophie pensó, en lo bonito que seria tener un hermano, así que, detuvo suavemente el columpio, y cuando este se paro, se bajo del columpio y fue adonde sus padres, para pedir eso que tanto anhelaba desde ese momento, pero se detuvo, pensó que seria mejor hacerlo en un lugar mas privado, pero estaba realmente emocionada, porque ella mas que nada deseaba tener un hermano mayor, después que disfrutaron un helado enorme, se fueron a casa, y Sophie espero hasta la noche y que sus padres estuvieran juntos, entonces pensó en decirlo después de la cena, ya que sus padres se quedaban a hablar después de comer, ese día ambos estarían juntos y escucharían lo que Sophie les tenia que decir:

-Mama, Papa quiero decirles algo- dijo Sophie algo tímida pero seria a la vez

-Que quieres decir Sophie- dijo su mama

-Si, de que querías hablarnos mi linda hija?- pregunto su papa

-Quiero tener un hermanito mayor- respondió finalmente Sophie con tantas ansias

-Queeeee?!- dijeron ambos totalmente sorprendidos, exaltando a la pequeña Sophie

-Que paso acaso dije algo malo?-dijo Sophie triste

-Pues no, para nada pero, un hermano mayor?- dijo su padre algo confundido

-Sophie, no puedes tener un hermano mayor…-dijo su madre entristeciendo mas a la pequeña Sophie

-Esta bien, al menos quería saber- dijo Sophie muy triste y a punto de irse

-Pero no dije que no fuera posible-dijo su madre a lo que Sophie volteo a verla

-Enserio? -dijo Sophie sin emocionarse demasiado

-Si, no puedes tener un hermano mayor, pero estoy seguro que te encantaría tener un hermanito menor- le dijo su padre a Sophie, haciendo que esta lo pensara

-Pero, recuerda que tener un hermano menor es una gran responsabilidad que no se si puedas manejar- dijo la madre de Sophie de forma seria

-Si puedo mama, yo quiero tener un hermanito o hermanita menor- dijo Sophie sonriendo

-Bueno, tu mama y yo lo pensaremos, por un tiempo, si?- dijo su padre

-Si claro-dijo Sophie muy feliz y bostezando -Buenas noches, mama y papa, los quiero-

-Nosotros también te queremos Sophie- dijeron ambos al unísono

Entonces ambos padres estuvieron hablando después que Sophie cayo dormida

-Otro hermanito? Sera que podremos darle lo que tanto quiere-dijo la madre, Atsuko

-No te preocupes cariño, en invierno le daremos un hermanito como ella lo quiere, será su futuro compañero de juegos- dijo despreocupado Kouji, el padre de Sophie

Pasando unos meses, en Julio, Sophie estuvo pensando en su futuro hermanito que sus padres le conseguirían, Sophie, siempre se le pasaba jugando, con su triciclo o su scooter, entonces un día vio a sus padres, y quiso preguntarles como conseguirían a su nuevo hermanito:

-Mama, como haces para traer un hermanito?- pregunto Sophie con mucha curiosidad e inocencia

-Los trae la cigüeña cariño- dijo despreocupada Atsuko

-De verdad?- dijo Sophie feliz -Y cuando me va a traer a mi hermanito?- dijo Sophie sonriendo

-Antes que sea navidad, tendrás al hermanito que tanto has querido- dijo Kouji a Sophie

-Entonces será mi regalo de navidad? Que bien!- dijo Sophie emocionada

Entonces, unos meses después, Sophie celebro su cumpleaños, el 14 de noviembre, donde había tenido muchos regalos, después de su piñata, y de mucha felicidad dijo en voz baja:

-El próximo cumpleaños lo pasare con mi querido hermanito- dijo entre lagrimas de felicidad Sophie, era casi la medianoche del día siguiente y ella estaba por dormirse

Entonces, pasando ya un mes mas, los padres, habían salido, hacia la montaña:

21 de diciembre de 1994, 6:30pm

-Le encargamos mucho a nuestra hija Sophie señora Hashimoto- dijo Kouji, haciendo una reverencia

-Claro que si señores Senoo cuidare a su hija como si fuera mía- dijo una joven niñera de no mas de 20 años de edad, que se veía muy insegura

Entonces los señores Senoo se habían ido a la montaña, mientras la niñera cuidaba de Sophie, incluso, le hizo galletitas, y jugo algunas cosas con la pequeña Sophie ahora de 4 años, en cierto momento Sophie veía la nieve caer:

 **-** Me pregunto cuando traerán a mi hermanito-dijo Sophie algo aburrida

-Estoy segura que te lo traerán pronto- dijo la señora Hashimoto, quien en el fondo era como la futura representación de Hanna Makihatayama crecida -y porque de repente quisiste tener un hermanito?-

-Porque quiero tener a alguien con quien jugar y que no me deje sola- dijo Sophie sin mover la vista de la ventana -Quiero tener a alguien que me haga reír y me acompañe en la oscuridad y las tormentas-

-Pero y si es una niña?- dijo la niñera Hashimoto

-No importa si es niño o niña, ambos serán bonitos y serán mis hermanos, y siempre voy a quererlos- dijo Sophie aun si mover la vista de la ventana

- _Que niña tan tierna-_ pensó Hashimoto-Estoy segura que será muy afortunado de tener a una gran hermana como tu- dijo Hashimoto a Sophie, haciendo que esta sonriera

-En serio lo cree?- dijo Sophie sonriendo un poco

-Estoy segura- dijo sinceramente

11:35pm

Entonces, en un momento, llegaban los padres de Sophie en un auto, y Sophie en su ropa de invierno, salió a recibir a sus padres, y efectivamente, entre una pequeña cobija azul, traían, lo que Sophie tanto quería; un pequeño hermanito, era tan adorable, tenia unos ojos enormes y brillantes color azul claro, como celeste, su cabello era azul igual que el de su hermana mayor, era tan lindo, y Sophie al verlo, solo pudo llorar de la felicidad, se sentía muy feliz de tener un hermanito al fin, tal y como ella lo quería

-Sophie te presento a tu nuevo hermanito, Daiki Senoo- dijo la madre de Sophie algo agotada, Sophie se lanzo a abrazarla pero con mucho cuidado por su nuevo hermanito, quien veía a la pequeña Sophie, y le sonreia

-Gracias mama, gracias papa, pequeño Daiki, te prometo que cuidare muy bien de ti, y que sere la mejor hermana mayor del mundo- dijo la pequeña Sophie entre lagrimas de felicidad, sus padres también se miraron igual, incluso le presentaron a su pequeño, a la señora Hashimoto, quien dijo, que era igualito a su hermana mayor

Y así estuvieron hasta que la niñera aviso que se iba a su casa y, cuando pusieron a Sophie con el juntos, en la cama, Sophie se durmió al lado de el, a lo que los 2 padres admiraron la ternura de la escena, una nueva vida acababa de llegar al mundo, y tendría una amorosa familia

 **Debo admitir que yo mismo llore cuando saque esta idea, fue tan lindo escribir esta historia tan kawaii, ya que según entendí, Sophie no pudo tener a su hermanito, ya que la entrega salió mal, y el bebe murió, me sentí muy terrible x eso, y aparte porque, estoy seguro que un hermanito, habría hecho a Sophie sentirse mejor, aparte que ella estaba destinada, a tener un hermanito, vere como desarrollare la trama desde los proximos capitulos, ya que quiero dar una historia, que sea al menos la mitad de exquisita de lo que es el anime, Sophie, tendra problemas en el futuro, lo cual ayudaria a que pueda ser una ojamajo, y que tenga un problema para convertirse en una, estoy seguro que sera linda, espero que hayan disfrutado este piloto, mucha suerte, dejen sus reviews , chao.**


End file.
